Jungo Torii
Jungo Torii is a character in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. He is a chef in Nagoya. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Jungo has short hair black hair that covers his left eye and a pair of piercing, and white eyes. Regardless of the expression, he typically has a feral look to him. He wears a white shirt with a green trim, the design being that of a fish with the words, "Fish or die!" written around it. A grey jacket with a white and grey striped collar, navy blue pants tucked into black leather boots, and his characteristic black tuque complete his outfit. Poking out from below the waist is a knife covered in wrapping. He is never shown ''using it, even in cutscenes where he instead punches enemies. It, however, shows up in his static skirmish sprite. Personality Jungo is remarked upon to be one of the "simpler" characters in terms of his aspirations and his thought process. He doesn't seem to grasp many concepts of common sense or technology. Jungo values peace and friendship, making efforts to keep the cast together whenever it seems like the bonds between them are breaking. Usually quiet and gentle, Jungo enters a trance-like rage when he sees that his friends are being threatened. Comically, he has an unnatural fixation with chawanmushi. He offers it multiple times in Devil Survivor 2 as a sign of peace making or generally as a gift. It is possible that Jungo was either a chef or an assistant prior to the events of Devil Survivor 2, due to the fact that he mistakens the protagonist as "Boss" when he was half-asleep, and his knowledge of herbs and plants. Profile Devil Survivor 2 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Daichi+ ending, he lives to sell chawanmushi in Nagoya's park alongside Keita. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains Force resistance, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Arahabaki (Lv. 33), and at Fate 5 Touki Oumitsunu (Lv. 67). Jungo's Fate System events focus on his relationship with a cat that he found wounded in the park. Stats Jungo is one of the most remarkable physical based characters. He, like Fumi, pours all of his stat points into one area. In his case, this is Strength, making him a powerful, yet slow and fragile, physical attacker. Once his Strength maxes out, he starts gaining a respectable Vitality and Agility growth. ''Day 3'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Boy in Combat'', as an Ally ''Saving Daichi'', as an Ally ''Vs. Tokyo'', as an Enemy Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Jungo'', as an Enemy Shadow Jungo appears on a team with Shadow Daichi and Shadow Hinako. Trivia *Jungo's cellphone is green. *His feral look, strength and his value of friendship represents a bear, which also means strength and friendship. *In his artwork, his tuque is black. But in his sprite, his tuque seems blue. Gallery Jungo1.png Jungo2.png Jungo_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Jungo in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Jungo in the Daichi+ ending Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses